Gi Gu Verbena
Appearance When Gi Gu evolved, his appearance changed; Blue skin and a lone coiled horn. A stature that was a size bigger compared to a goblin rare. Story Gi Gu became the leader of the horde after his predecessor’s death. Gi Gu believed in its own fortune. And at the same time, he had hoped not to repeat his predecessors’ mistake. And just as Gi Gu had hoped, in his time as chief of his horde, they were able to gather more food. And they had even succeeded in catching humans. Then the protagonist came. And he easily slayed his enemies. And once again, Gi Gu and its horde had found themselves under someone’s lead again. He was the previous king of the village. He was given the ultimatum of either submitting to him or dying. He yielded to the protagonist without a fight. He was named, Gi Gu, for convenience’s sake. But this time, they were far more numerous than before. And their food supplies were even more abundant. So much so that they would never taste the pain of starvation ever again. Then there was that time when Gi Gu first learned the taste of the double head’s meat. It was a taste that he would never forget. But the protagonist was not content. He carried with him a frightening ambition, he wished to gather under him the numerous goblin villages. And that ambition sparked desire in Gi Gu’s eyes. Abilities He was originally doned in armor, wielding a brand new long sword. Gi Gu is the former leader of his village. As such, he has plenty of experience leading his subordinates. Gi Gu is a former horde chief. The strength shown in his status is proof of that. The Cooperation skill is quite useful for ordering squads. He learned the Farseeing Eye skill, because he was constantly put on scouting missions. . . . . Overpowering Howl Puts pressure on targets with a lower class than one’s own. Swordsmanship B-'' Increases one’s skill with the sword. ''The King’s Right-Hand Man When fighting near the leader of the horde, your abilities will increase. Wolf Pack 1. Direct subordinates of the same race will have their abilities bolstered. 2. Direct subordinates with low level or class will be protected against mental attacks. 3. Leadership increased. Throw Projectile Increases one’s ability to throw. Versatile Master Skill with all sorts of melee weapons will be increased up to C+. Farseeing Eye The success rate of reconnaissance is increased. The success rate of tracking is increased. Ruler of the South Charm effect on the goblins of the south. . . . Relationships *Protagonist: When the protagonist gave goblin rare, Gi Gu, a name, he was touched, and became emotionally attached to him. The Protagonist carried with him a frightening ambition, he wished to gather under him the numerous goblin villages. And that ambition sparked desire in Gi Gu’s eyes. Each time Gi Gu saw the chief, fire would light from inside its heart. But whether these feelings that Gi Gu felt were loyalty or jealousy, Gi Gu does not know. Category:Goblins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters